Dinner Surprises
by WayLowHalo
Summary: Elizabeth's cousin is in town and Neal is invited to dinner at the Burkes... but hasn't he met El's cousin before?  Some things refuse to stay in the past.  This doesn't bode well for Neal... not well at all...


_Author's Note: This is my first White Collar/Chuck crossover and I want to take this moment to say that while I am very familar with White Collar I have only seen a couple episodes of Chuck. It seems like a good enough show but my only real interest in it is Matt Bomer and he's in very little of it... that said I've done a bunch of internet searches to find out what I could about Bryce because there are several Bryce Larkin/Neal Caffrey story arcs that have been obssessing me lately... this is only one of them and I can only hope my very minimal knowledge of Chuck doesn't detract from it. So... enjoy! And review!_

**_Disclaimer: _**White Collar _and_ Chuck_ and all characters therein do not and never will belong to me. So very sad._

**Dinner Surprises**

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Peter asked Neal casually.

Too casually. The ex-con raised a brow, glancing up from the file he'd been studying. "No," he said slowly. "Do you?"

"El's cousin from California is visiting for the weekend. We're having a special dinner for her tonight," Peter said.

"Sounds fun," Neal remarked.

"Yeah? Why don't you come then?" Peter said quickly and Neal raised a brow again questioningly.

Peter sighed. "I never know what to say to her," he admitted. "She and Elizabeth get into their own little world and I could use someone to talk to."

"Uh huh," Neal said, eyeing his friend. "Do I have a choice in this?"

Peter grinned, knowing that was as close to consent as he was going to get. "Nope," he said happily.

"So what's this cousin's name?" Neal asked, resigned.

"Ellie," Peter answered promptly and Neal snickered.

"El and Ellie?"

"Boss, we found Benedict," Diana said, poking her head into the office just as Peter was opening his mouth to respond and quickly he was on his feet barking orders and motioning Neal out the door with him.

It wasn't until after five that evening when Elizabeth called her husband to remind him of the dinner that the topic came up again and then it was only for Peter to tell his consultant that it was time to go.

Walking through the door of the Burke house Peter and Neal were busy into a discussion of their most current case and didn't see the two women already inside until one of them gasped and glancing up Neal found himself looking into a pair of shockingly familiar brown eyes and had time to think that this couldn't possibly end well before she spoke.

"_Bryce?"_ she gasped. _"Bryce Larkin?"_

For a frozen moment Neal's mind was horribly blank as he stared at Ellie Bartowski. _Ellie from California_… it had never even occurred to Neal that it would be her… what were the odds after all?

"I'm sorry, who?" he asked after what felt like an eternity, forcing a puzzled grin onto his face. _Just go with it. You've gotten out of worse before._

Ellie stared at him, her expression every bit as stunned as Neal felt.

"Um… this is my consultant, Neal Caffrey," Peter said then, sharing a puzzled glance with Elizabeth and speaking up. "He'll be joining us for dinner, hope no one minds."

"Not at all, hon, I thought you would invite Neal and I took it into account," Elizabeth said smoothly, smiling knowingly at her husband.

"I thought you were dead, Bryce! We all did," Ellie said, speaking over her cousin and cousin's husband, still staring at Neal.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else," Neal said, pasting a charming smile on his face. "I'm very much alive and also fairly certain I don't know anyone by that name."

Peter was eyeing him now and in his head Neal cursed. _Of all the luck._ "What's for supper, Elizabeth?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from its current awkwardness.

"Roast," Elizabeth said slowly, looking at her cousin who was still staring at Neal with a frown.

"Elizabeth," Ellie said briskly. "I'm not crazy, this guy is—"

"Neal Caffrey," Neal interrupted firmly, offering her his hand. "I don't believe we've met. The pleasure's all mine."

"Yes, it certainly is," Ellie said sharply.

"Ellie!" Elizabeth scolded. "Neal works with Peter and he's always been a good friend to us. Right, Peter?"

Slowly Peter nodded, still eyeing Neal who beamed at him. "How sweet of you to say, Peter, I didn't know you cared," he joked and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Neal Caffrey," Ellie said skeptically, taking in the former con man, her cousin, and Peter.

"That's me," Neal agreed and Ellie sighed.

"My mistake then," she said after a moment. "You look like someone I used to know. Someone who died a few years back."

"Couldn't be me then," Neal said with an easy grin, offering her his hand once more and this time Ellie reluctantly took it.

"I suppose not," she murmured thoughtfully.

The meal passed slowly, or so Neal thought. Ellie kept a wary eye on him even while she talked normally to the others and Neal, for his part, pretended not to notice. Pretended he didn't know she was watching him. Pretended he didn't know why.

The time ticked slowly onward. Neal kept a smile on his face and the charm on and was just starting to think he might get out of this when Peter spoke.

"So if you don't mind my asking who is Bryce Larkin anyway?"

Neal bit back a groan.

The agent had been watching Ellie as she watched him, Neal knew. Still though… he had hoped…

"He's the one that got my brother kicked out of Stanford," Ellie said and her eyes narrowed again as she once more studied Neal. "Framed him for cheating."

Peter's brows rose and he turned a thoughtful expression toward Neal. "Chuck right?" he asked and Ellie nodded.

Neal's stomach lurched and he forced a smile, standing and grabbing some dishes from the table. "Let me help you clear the table, El," he said smoothly.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that, Neal," Elizabeth started to protest but Ellie interrupted.

"No, he's right. You went through all this trouble, the guests will do the clearing, you and Peter should go relax in the living room."

Neal was putting his dishes in the sink when Ellie next spoke, her voice hushed and accusing but thankfully only for his ears.

"Chuck _misses_ you, you know," she whispered fiercely. "He was your best friend once and even after everything you've done to him… even after all that… when he thought you had died he _grieved _for you!"

Neal closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, hands gripping the sink.

_This couldn't be happening._

"Bryce… what are you doing here?"

Neal sighed and straightened up, casting a wary glance out at Peter and Elizabeth who had taken Ellie's advice and were on the couch in the living room talking to each other, before slowly turning and facing Ellie.

"Listen to me very carefully," he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers, willing her to understand his sincerity. "Bryce Larkin is _dead_. I am _Neal Caffrey_. If Bryce Larkin hurt you… or the people you care about… I'm sorry. I'm not that guy though."

Ellie studied him, not responding, and after a pause Neal smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you," he said politely, playing the only role he could. His path was already chosen after all. "Enjoy your stay in New York."

With that he strode out of the kitchen, Ellie still staring after him. In the living room by the doorway he grabbed his hat of the coat rack.

"Going somewhere?" Peter asked in surprise.

"I hate to eat and run like this but I completely forgot that June is expecting me," Neal said apologetically. "I'll make it up to you two. The meal was delicious, Elizabeth, thank you for having me."

"No problem, Neal. Thank you for coming," Elizabeth said warmly. "I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind giving you a ride, right hon?"

"That's really not necessary," Neal started but Peter was already grabbing his coat and giving his wife a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>The ride to June's was quiet and uneventful.<p>

_Peter_ was quiet. Neal knew him too well to be fooled though.

"Strange that you look so much like someone Ellie used to know."

_There it is._

"Strange," Neal agreed mildly because what else was he supposed to say?

_Maybe Peter would let it go…_

"Any idea who Bryce Larkin is?"

Yeah, he knew Peter letting it go was a foolish hope.

"Don't you think I would have said something if I did, Peter?" Neal asked carefully.

Peter grinned. "No."

Neal sighed. "Fair enough."

"Is that a yes, then?" Peter asked, glancing quickly at Neal.

"Why so interested?" Neal asked, evading the question and raising a brow.

_This was definitely not good._

"Just curious," Peter said lightly.

Neal closed his eyes. Took a breath. When he opened his eyes Peter's gaze was on the road and Neal looked out his window. "Peter, you and I are friends, right?" he asked after a moment and felt rather than saw Peter's startled glance at him.

"Yeah," the agent agreed and Neal nodded.

"I'm asking you as friend then… the whole Bryce Larkin thing? Drop it. You know who I am, Peter. You do. So please… just drop it."

Pulling up in front of June's, Peter parked his car and turned to study Neal. "This is bugging you that much?" he asked finally.

"No good can come of it," Neal said carefully. "Even Ellie admitted the guy she was talking about is dead. I'm not him."

"She did say that," Peter agreed slowly and Neal grinned.

"So the subject's dropped?"

"Consider it closed," Peter said after a moment. "I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Neal said cheerfully. "Night, Peter. Thanks for the meal."

And with that he was gone. Peter stared after him. "You're welcome," he murmured.

* * *

><p>In his apartment Neal slowly removed his jacket and poured himself a glass of wine.<p>

_Ellie Bartowski._

Of all the people Elizabeth's cousin could have been…

_Ellie Bartowski._

He still couldn't believe it.

Ellie Bartowski was Elizabeth's cousin. Which would also mean Chuck… would be Elizabeth's cousin as well.

Neal sat heavily at his table, reflecting that if Ellie's visit didn't come crashing down around him then he would have to make plans for what to do if Chuck ever came to visit…

_If Chuck ever visits…_

Neal ran trembling fingers through his hair, Ellie's voice ringing in his ears.

_'Bryce Larkin? I thought you were dead!'_

If Ellie shares this visit with her brother…

Abruptly Neal was on his feet and pacing the length of the room.

He'd moved all the way across the country, damnit! The past wasn't supposed to be able to come back on him like this!

_'He's the one that got my brother kicked out of Stanford… framed him for cheating…'_

He wasn't Bryce Larkin.

Not anymore.

Bryce Larkin was dead.

And Neal intended for him to stay that way.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office, fingers poised on his keyboard, Peter Burke stared at his monitor where the Bureau's search engine was up and ready.<p>

With just a few keystrokes he could know who Bryce Larkin was…

Neal wouldn't have to know and his curiosity could be satisfied…

_'I'm asking you as a friend… please… just drop it… no good can come of it…'_

Peter frowned.

He had dropped it though… in the car when Neal had asked him too… even though his gut was screaming at him that there was something there. That Neal was far too eager for the Bryce Larkin topic to be closed.

On the keyboard Peter's fingers twitched. If there was anything out there on Bryce Larkin the FBI's database would bring it up…

_'I'm asking you as a friend…'_

_'He's the one that got my brother kicked out of Stanford…'_

_'No good can come of it…'_

Slowly Peter typed in the name Bryce Larkin. Stared at it a moment.

Hesitated.

_'No good can come of it.'_

Sighing he pressed enter.

The result was instantaneous.

_No Results._

The computer hadn't even taken any time to think about it, or to search through its extensive database. Hadn't even come back with any similar names.

Just… _No Results._

Uneasily Peter wondered if that in itself should concern him, and suddenly he wondered if Neal's foreboding words from the night before had been a warning.

'_No good can come of it.'_

Well… he would just have to wait and see, wouldn't he?

* * *

><p><em>CIA Headquarters - Unidentified Location<em>

A computer screen starts flashing; a man hurries over to it, eyes wide, and hurriedly hits a few keys. He takes a moment to stare at the screen before he rushes out of the room.

He knocks quickly on an office door and a voice tells him to enter. He does so.

The formidable looking man behind the desk raises a brow and the agent hurries to speak.

"There was a hit on the name Bryce Larkin, sir. Someone in the New York office of the FBI did a search on it."

"How long ago?" the man behind the desk barks.

"Just a couple minutes, sir."

The man behind the desk nods, a slow grin forming on his face.

The grin of a predator who has scented his prey.

"Good. Get a plane ready. We can be there within a day."

-**End**.

_A/N: So. I do have tentative plans for a part 2 but... I can't promise I'll be able to make it work to my satisfaction so this might be all you get. Would anyone even be interested in a part 2? Let me know!_


End file.
